sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Suck (film)
| runtime = | country = Canada | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Suck is a 2009 rock-and-roll vampire black comedy horror film starring, written and directed by Rob Stefaniuk. Stefaniuk stars alongside Canadian actress Jessica Paré, Nicole de Boer (his castmate from the TV series Catwalk), Malcolm McDowell and rock legends Alice Cooper, Iggy Pop, Henry Rollins and Alex Lifeson of Rush.A Taste of Immortal Cheese in First 'Suck' Clips Production took place in and around Toronto in late 2008.Two Clips that Really Suck Plot The film follows a failed rock band called the Winners as they tour across Canada and the United States. After band member Jennifer is turned into a vampire, the band quickly gains a following of groupies attracted to her newfound beauty. As their infamy grows, the vampire hunter Eddie Van Helsing learns that Jennifer is a vampire and vows to hunt her down. While on tour, the band members are each turned into vampires, one by one. Although the band continues to grow in popularity, band member Joey loses interest in the vampire lifestyle and eventually convinces Jennifer that they should become human again. After a brief altercation, Eddie agrees to help the band upon hearing of their plans to become human. They track down Queenie, the vampire who turned Jennifer, intending to kill him. During the fight, Queenie nearly kills Eddie, before he is stabbed in the heart by Joey. The band members become human again as a result of his death, and they happily return home. Six months later, Joey and Jennifer are shown to have grown bored with their human lives in suburbia. They are approached by a bartender who had previously served at their gigs; he reveals himself to be an entity more powerful even than Queenie (the implication being that the bartender is Satan himself) and he offers them the opportunity to be even more powerful and more famous than they were as vampires. It is implied that Joey and Jennifer accept the offer, despite the chaos caused during their time as vampires. Cast *Rob Stefaniuk as Joey Winner *Jessica Paré as Jennifer *Iggy Pop as Victor *Alice Cooper as Vampire Bartender *Malcolm McDowell as Eddie Van Helsing *Dave Foley as Jeff *Moby as Beef Bellows *Henry Rollins as Rockin' Roger *Alex Lifeson as Border Guard *Danny Smith as Jerry *Paul Anthony as Tyler *Mike Lobel as Sam *Nicole de Boer as Susan *Chris Ratz as Hugo *Dimitri Coats as Queenie *Carole Pope as Club Bouncer *Calico Cooper as Barmaid *Barbara Mamabolo as Danielle Production Filming Filming commenced November 23, 2008 in the Toronto area. It was filmed on location, and many of the clubs throughout the film are underground clubs and bars in Toronto such as The Big Bop (accounting for three of the clubs, each floor representing a different city on the tour). Members of Toronto's goth scene were requested to perform as background extras for some of the club scenes. The US Customs scenes were shot at Toronto's defunct International Marine Passenger Terminal.DVD director's commentary. Filming lasted 20 days, on a budget of about $3.5 million (CAD). Shock Til You Drop article In the scene where Danielle sings "Night After Night", Eddie Van Helsing has flashbacks to his younger self. Footage from the 1973 film "O Lucky Man!", which starred Malcolm McDowell, was edited into the scene. https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1323605/faq?ref_=tt_faq_sm Release Rights to the film were acquired by Alliance Films. It premiered on Friday, September 11, 2009 at the Toronto International Film FestivalSXSW '10: New Festival Trailer for Vampire Comedy 'Suck' and was part of the South by Southwest Film Festival (SXSW) 2010 in Austin, Texas.SXSW '10 REVIEW: 'Suck' Fails to Bring the Rock 'n Roll E1 Entertainment holds the rights for the Home video (Blu-ray and DVD), VOD, digital and TV sales.E1 Entertainment Officially Announces Their Need to Suck and Gives Us New Stills Soundtrack listing * Going Nowhere - The Winners * This Is Your Brain on Drugs - The Winners * I'm Coming To Get You - The Winners * Sympathy For the Devil - Styrofoam Bible * If One of Us Goes Further - Burning Brides * Suck - The Winners * Night After Night - Mamabolo * Flesh and Bone - Burning Brides * So Close It Hurts - The Winners * Take It - The Winners * The Fool - The Winners * Still Bleeding - Secretaries of Steak See also *Vampire film References External links * * * Category:2009 films Category:Canadian films Category:Vampires in film Category:Rock music films